


I'll Bite You Again

by banditsolace



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Vampire!Mew x Human!Gulf PWP
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	I'll Bite You Again

Gulf was looking for a good time when he finally decided to go out and have some fun despite his withdrawn self.  
Unfortunately though, he found himself nursing a drink at the bar, seated as the music blasted through the roof.  
“Fuck it.”  
He had enough.  
He ordered another to drown his apprehensions. And another. And another. And maybe another.  
He wasn’t sure how many he had downed as he felt a cool hand stopping him midway.  
“You had enough.”  
The stern voice ordering him was all it needed to snap him out of his drunken stupor.  
He was suddenly hyper aware of his skin, cold air prickling his skin: clothed and unclothed.  
He wasn’t sure where it was coming from but he felt drawn to the owner of the still cool hand holding him.  
“It’s cold here. Warm me up.”  
He breathlessly admitted, as he fully surrendered his aching body that was gravitating to the mysterious man.  
“Gladly.”  
And in an instant he felt like his blood was on fire as he felt it rush inside of him, writhing in ecstasy while the man continued on lapping on the exposed skin on his neck.  
“I need you to fuck me.”  
Gulf didn’t know where that came from but it was all the truth that he knew that time.  
The need to be scandalised, to be full, and to be thoroughly fuck was all that he thought of.  
The mysterious man licked the bite that he left on Gulf’s skin.  
“Oh my God.”  
Gulf almost came from the electricity that shot through his body brought by the heightened arousal.  
“Fuck me please!”  
He begged. He needed to be filled right then and there. He couldn’t fathom the ecstasy and the arousal that he was feeling.  
\--  
"Patience."  
Mew's voice remained calm as he ushered the flushed man to the second floor where he will make sure to fuck him thoroughly. The second the man entered the bar, he could smell how delicious he was.  
And then he tasted him.  
He could feel his dick enlarge, larger than it was earlier, at how sweet he tasted. He adeptly manoeuvred them through the crowd for he was just as impatient as the sweet-tasting man was.  
He found them an available room easily, a privilege being a patron of the bar.  
As soon as he closed the door behind them, the man in front of him started to undress.  
"I'm so wet with precum," the man said, "use it as a lube."  
He watched as the man with skin flushed pink bend in front of him, his ass up in the air and touch the tip of his dick. He couldn't help but lick at the sight of this very willing and sweet-tasting human stroking himself while wetting his throbbing hole with precum.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
The human wasn't stopping from stroking his hard dick, wetting himself thoroughly.  
Of course he was a lustful vampire willing to oblige. With one swift movement, he freed his enlarged and hard dick and positioned himself at the human's entrance, brushing the tip ever so slightly.  
"I don't think I can't wait..."  
He could feel the human was on his limit. Oh but he wouldn't let him cum. Not yet.  
He thrusted himself inside him hard and fast, taking over the hands of the human on his dick. He gripped it with just enough force by his left hand, not letting the human to orgasm.  
"Not yet."  
He whispered in his ear, brushing his fang slightly just to draw enough blood. His right hand held the human's neck, as he thrusted himself in and out of his hole. Harder. Faster. He was unmerciful despite the cries of the human.  
"Not yet!"  
And yet, he ruthlessly teased the tip of the human's dick with his forefinger.  
The human was crying at the hand of this coldblooded vampire. And he was relishing it. His hands was digging deep at the sore skin of the human and he was finally nearing his orgasm.  
Almost. He wanted to be deep within him. Fill his battered hole with needy and hungry dick.  
"Now!"  
He finally let go the human's dick and bit again the very same spot that he lapped on earlier, as he filled the human's hole with his cum. His cum spurted everywhere as soon as he let go of the human who instantly collapsed on the floor, obviously spent.  
"I'll give you half an hour to rest and we will do it again."

\--  
"I don't want to wait."  
Gulf said breathlessly while he lay on the floor spent. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was ruthlessly fucked and yet he wanted more. He needed more. The mysterious man's dick felt exquisite; it felt divine. He was almost as if addicted to it.  
"Please... fuck me again."  
He couldn't understand but despite the soreness, he was still aroused. His skin flushed pink, his body radiating warmth.  
He reached for the cum dripping from his hole to use it as a lube on his growing dick.  
His left hand was stroking himself while his right hand played with his nipples underneath his shirt.  
\--  
Usually, needy humans turn him off. But the sight of this human, splayed across the floor, pleasuring himself and all ready to be taken by him, he wanted to bite him again.  
Maybe it was his sweet-tasting blood that he couldn't just get enough of no matter how much he drunk it.  
He found himself licking his lips at the anticipation of drinking his blood again.  
"You're not allowed to come."  
He strongly ordered as he fully undressed himself. He stroked himself leisurely, matching the rhythm of the masturbating human in front of him.  
He didn't want to admit but he wanted to be inside him as soon as possible.  
"Fuck!"  
His usual calm and reserved nature flew out of the window as he picked the human up effortlessly, holding both of his legs and trapping him against the wall.  
"Hold onto me as I will fuck you senseless against this wall."  
The human straddled him, anchoring his whole weight on him. The human's dick was leaking and throbbing with pre-cum as he positioned himself at the visibly sore and very wet asshole.  
With one swift motion he was deep within him.  
"Oh my God!"  
The human scratched his back with his nails as he cried for pleasure. He took this chance to press his body against him, angling once again for the skin where his bite mark was still present. He bit the human again, filling the room with his loud cries of pain and pleasure. He drunk of his blood but only enough to amplify both of their want arousal.  
He wanted to relish this feeling and so he mustered his self-control for even and deep thrusts within him. Steady, long, and deep thrusts into this very wet yet tight hole.  
"Fucking hell you're so tight."  
He grunted as he felt the walls cinched along his length. Their erratic breathing and the sound of their sex reverberated back and forth the four walls of the room; the human was crying again because of intense pleasure he was feeling.  
"You're not allowed to come!"  
And so, he gripped the human's dick with just enough force delaying the orgasm of the man.  
"Please!"  
The man's nails was digging on his shoulders' skin that blood would've been drawn if he was a human as well.  
"Not yet!"  
He was thrusting into him mercilessly like he did earlier; the man's legs dangling up and down because of the sheer force he was giving in his thrusts. Harder. Deeper. He wanted to be deep within this man as much as possible. He intended to fuck him thoroughly. And he will.  
"Oh please! Please! Please! Please!"  
The human's cry of despair and pleasure and pain was sound to his ears.  
"Then come."  
He pinched the tip of the man's dick and before finally let go of the throbbing length. The human orgasmed, ejaculating his sperm on both of their chests. The human, no longer having energy left, let both of his arms fall as he continued to thrust into him, holding him by his waist.  
Deeper. Harder. Faster.  
And in one last thrust, he filled the human's hole with his cum, this time not letting one drop of his cum out of his hole.


End file.
